Sometimes I wonder
by Eru Lee
Summary: The story happens right before chapter 24 Night Time. After Lucina tried to murder Robin, and After they found out that Robin could sacrifice himself in order to kill Grima Completely. A Lucina x Robin one-shot. This is my first story so go easy on me :) and give me feedback to improve my story


_"__I'm Sorry Robin, but you're my Fathers murderer" _Lucina said while pushing the Falchion through his chest.

_"__But in order to save the world from Grima this must be done" _She said to the dying Robin until she saw the smile he put up.

_"__No... What I have I done! Robin No…""_

"ROBIN!" Lucina shouted as she awoke from another nightmare.

It was another nightmare Lucina experienced ever since she tried to kill Robin, and it became worst after she knew that in order to kill Grima completely Robin the one she love, cherish, and care the most needs to sacrifice himself to do so.

"Robin… I'm so sorry… please don't leave me alone" Lucina crying in fear. She then walked outside her tent trying to get fresh air, momentarily when she got out she saw the lights in Robins tent was still on. She figured at this point of the night everybody should be a sleep including her husband. Out of sheer curiosity she walks to her husband's tent to see if he was still awake.

"Robin? Are you still awake" She said as she went inside the tent. It turns out Robin wasn't anywhere inside, which causing her to worry.

"Robin… where are you at a time like this" Lucina said. She then walked all over the camp trying to search for her husband. Moments later she saw a figure sitting on the top of the hill just on the north side of the camp. Figuring that it must be Robin she ran towards the figure.

"Lucina? Is that you, what are you doing up so late" he called out with a smile on his face.

"Well… I can't sleep so I figured that getting some fresh air would help, then I saw the lights inside your tent was still up, so I figured you might be inside" Lucina replied with a seemingly odd smile. But as soon as Robin had a good glimpse of her face he knew something was up.

"Lucina have you been crying lately?" Robin said with a worried expression. Lucina can't seem to reply, she didn't even dare to speak or conjure up a lie.

"Your eyes are red you know that" He said quickly, "Lucina if you have something that's been bothering you, tell me, It's not good keeping all those things cooped up you know" He replied instantly giving out a smile to not make her worry so much.

"I had nightmares… about me trying to kill you back then" Lucina said with a shaky voice.

Looking at Lucina's face Robin instantly approached her, raising an arm to caress her cheeks. "Hey I forgave you for that right, don't be so hard on yourself, you had your reasons Lucina, It wasn't your choice" Robin replied, "Well in any case I'm the one who should apologize, I wasn't strong enough to protect you or Chrom".

"You know, Sometimes I wonder, If I don't exist non-of this would have happened" Robin said while gazing at the stars "I mean Chrom wouldn't have died, and you would've." SLAP! Lucina interrupted before Robin could finish.

"Don't say that…" Lucina replied with a soft yet weary tone. "Don't you ever say that Robin". She couldn't take it anymore. Her tears are overflowing uncontrollably, her entire body was trembling.

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF SAYING YOU SHOULDN'T EXIST!" Lucina shouted, "DO YOU THINK WITH YOU NOT EXISTING EVERYTHING WOULD BE OK?!" Lucina giving out another shout while leaning her head to robins chest.

"S-So everything we've been through, and the Vow we made when we got married Does that mean anything to you?" she said softly. Her body was trembling in fear. She was afraid, if Robin ceased to exist what will happen to her, can she continue living, can she pretend that nothing ever happened.

"R-Robin..." She said "I can't bear living without you, you're my husband, you're the one I love, and you mean everything to me Robin, you're my master tactician".

Before Lucina was able to continue speaking Robin immediately pulled her entire body to a hug.

"Lucina, I'm so sorry for worrying you, and not being able to understand your feelings" Robin replied while shedding a tear.

Lucina could felt Robin's body trembling. She could feel the pain that Robin has been harboring for so long, the pain being of being control by Grima, the pain of hurting the ones you love. The only thing she could ever wished is to share the pain with him so he wouldn't be alone. She wants to be there for him at all times.

"Robin… please don't leave me" Lucina told him while hugging him tightly.

"I won't, Even if I do disappear, I'll be back! I promise" Robin replied with a smirk. "Hey look at the sky! Wow so many sta..." before robin could finish the sentence his lips was interrupted by non-other than Lucina's lips. She pushed him down the grass not wanting to let go. She wanted the feeling to stay forever, she wanted to be his forever.

Both of them felt like even eternity won't be able to stop this wonderful moment. As soon as their lips parted Lucina turned her body upwards, holding Robins hands, while facing the sky enjoying the stars with him.

"Robin?" Lucina whispered

"Yes?" Robin replied in confusion.

"Sometimes I wonder why we never done this earlier" Lucina told him with a slight of laughter.

"Hey that's my line" Robin replied with a laugh and smile on his face. As those two star gazed. It felt like the entire night was theirs to enjoy for eternity.


End file.
